Wanna Cuddle?
by KissingFire
Summary: Post CoG. After a failed attempt at getting Jace to cuddle, Clary soon discovers something about her boyfriend that she never knew before. Fluffy oneshot.


_Cutesy little oneshot. Hear that? ONESHOT. As in, not to be continued. _

_Rated T:...'Cause this takes place right after skin-slappin'-lovin'. ;) Nothing detailed, just not something that would go under K or M._

_Jace is slightly OOC._

_Story takes place after City of Glass._

_Pairing: Clary/Jace_

_Disclaimer: I OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. I HAVE JACE TIED UP IN MY CLOSET. *quickly hides drug stash under pillow* Damn. Guess it was just the buzz talkin'..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

Wanna Cuddle?

...

Clary sighed contently, pulling Jace's disgustingly white comforter up to her chest, covering her breasts, from Jace's wondering eyes. "That was nice."

He chuckled; Husky, low. "Of course it was. Did you expect anything else?"

Clary rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Nah. You've gotten a little predictable," she teased.

"What_ever_." Jace shrugged. He leaned over, brushing his lips against hers softly.

Clary hummed, and leaned into him, her arms beginning to wrap around his-

Jace abruptly rolled over.

She froze. What the hell? "Jace?" She poked at his bare, perfectly muscled shoulder. "Uh, babe?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Yeah?"

"Uh..." Clary looked at him. Why was he on the other side of the bed, for the Angel's sake? "What're you doing?"

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. "I _was _planning on going to sleep. You know, because it's like three in the morning..."

She stared at him. "Sleep? Right after _that?" _She motioned her hand exasperatedly between their naked bodies.

He blinked. "What do you expect me to do? Oh..." Understanding dawned across his face. "Again? Damn, babe. You're really into this morning-" he reached out towards her.

Clary allowed him to wrap his hands around her waist, and pull her against him, pressing open-mouthed kisses against he neck and shoulder, slipping his knee between her legs-

That's where she stopped him.

Jace paused, and looked at her like she was crazy. "What are _you _doing?"

Clary frowned at him. "Jace, three times is enough. I'm tired."

He sighed. "Then what'd you want me to do? I mean, Angel, woman, I can't read your damn mind!"

Clary shook her head, and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, and rested her head on his collarbone.

"Babe..." Jace cleared his throat. "Is there a reason you're trying to fall asleep on me?"

She lifted her head, and realized he honestly didn't know what she was trying to do. Which, admittedly, they'd never fallen asleep together, because they didn't want to risk the Lightwoods or Jocelyn and Luke walking in on them, but surely he knew how to _snuggle _with somebody.

"I'm cuddling with you," she stated firmly, and then dropped her head back down, rubbing her nose fondly against his throat.

Jace looked down at her. "Right..."

Clary sighed. "Jace. Have you ever cuddled before?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that some type of position?"

"No! God, get your mind out of the gutter for a minute." Clary took a deep breath. "Cuddling is when you...cuddle."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Very eloquent of you."

She smiled at him and lightly slapped his arms. "Shut up. It's like..." She struggled for a definition. She'd thought everyone knew what cuddling was. "Hugging."

Jace relaxed. "Oh. I've hugged you before."

She nodded. "Yeah, but it's different..."

"How so?"

Clary bit her lip. "Lets just do it and you'll find out."

Jace smirked. "That's more like it..."

"Cuddle, Jace."

He pouted.

Clary grabbed his arms and tucked them around her, and laid her head back down, sliding her hands up so they rested on his shoulders.

Jace was tense, like he always was when he was uncertain about something.

"Relax, baby," she whispered. "Simon's cuddled with me, before."

He let out a growl-like noise. _"Clary."_

"What? He's actually quite excellent at it..."

Jace leaned his head down and caught her lips in a dominant kiss, his mouth moving against hers forcefully. Their teeth clicked together, and he bit down on her lower lip, tugging. He pulled away, panting slightly. "Compare me to him again," he said through clenched teeth, his voice low. "And your cute little ass is sleeping on the floor."

Clary nodded breathlessly.

Jace rested his head ontop of hers, and closed his eyes, like he did whenever he would hug her.

"You've almost got it."

He smiled, pleased.

Clary sighed, sounding happy.

Jace felt his breathing even, and his body feel warm and relaxed...Holding Clary against him just made it feel so much better.

"This is nice," he mumbled.

"Mm-hm," Clary agreed, almost asleep.

Jace inhaled her scent. "Am I cuddling?" He breathed, feeling sleep begin to claw at him.

"Mm."

His smile was small and tired. But content. "Better than Simon?" He yawned.

"Mmmuch."

Jace nodded to himself. "Good."

"Stop grabbing my ass and it'd be perfect," Clary slurred out, opening one eye resentfully.

"Aw, babe." Jace kissed her forehead. "That's what makes it perfect."

Her eye shut. "Shut up and cuddle."

He grinned, and laid back down his head, finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Review if this made you smile. <em>


End file.
